Blue Blood Era
by XxRosalinexX
Summary: Summary: The vampires have in slaved the humans. Schuyler is a nobody, a slave. The silver bloods have come back and are stronger than ever. As Schuyler starts to to notice faint blue veins appear on her forearms, she tries to not become what rules over her.
1. Preface

Summary: The vampires have in slaved the humans. Schuyler is a nobody, a slave. The silver bloods have come back and stronger than ever. As Schuyler's starts to to notice faint blue veins appear on her fore arms, she tries to hide it. Trying to hide from what she is becoming. These dreams seem so real, and why must she always be the victim. And not to forget her forbidden love that she has for her master, Benjamin. Jack & Schuyler and some what Oliver & Schuyler.

Preface:

"Honey, your mom is very sick, she shall never walk up, so we are going to send you away ,OK?" Cordelia said. I nodded my head meekly. I was always the obedient child. I just wish my mommy would wake up and take care with me.

"Will I ever see you again, Cordelia?" I asked

"No, I'm sorry my dear." She said, she was strangely very caring today. " Now , these nice men will take you to your new home." I nodded meekly as I looked at the big scary men. " Just follow them ok." I nodded once again. I followed them into the nice car, which was the only nice thing about them.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Taken Away

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own blue bloods, Melissa de la Cruz Does

although I do wish I did.

I sat in a small corner with my legs pulled close to me chest. I was a slave since I was 10, thats the time when they said I must go away because my mother would never wake up. I did not know I would end probably with a distance family member maybe. But at least from all this I have Oliver, his arms were wrapped around me tight.

He has been here longer than me, maybe I'd say from the age of 5. We promised each other that when I reach the age of 15, if we do not get bought we would marry each other. Today was day I turned 15 and he was about 17. All these we have no been bought, thanks to our secret hide out. But today we must come out if we really wish to marry to one another. I was wearing my battered white dress that they gave to most of the girls that came into the center.

He pulled away from me, I instantly felt cold without his warmth. I look up at him and smiled as I watched him smile down at me. He was only 17 and he was a good 6' 4''tall , while I am just 5'3'' tall.

He held his hand out to me, and pulled me up to him when he took it. After I was up and steady, he pulled me into a hug and buried his head in th croak of my neck, in a caring gesture. I smiled and pulled away but not before he placed a tender kiss on my forehead.

He placed his arms around me, as we went back to cages where they kept us all. But we had to separate along the path because the girl and boys were not placed together in fear for the mating process between us. He gave a soft sweet kiss as a goodbye. I sneaked into the cage in as quietly as possible as I could.

I heard whispering, I sat in a dark corner once again. I could feel people's eyes on me, which I choose to ignore. Then it all happened so fast.

One came to grab me by the arm, I looked around so lost. I saw them pull me through the opening of the cages. There I finally realized what they wanted to do with me. No I couldn't let this happen.. I trashed around, that just tightened their grips on me. I pushed me through a door, and left me on a seat. I took that time to runaway to Oliver. He was frantic I saw. I looked behind me to see they were coming. I pulled him to a kiss quick and forceful before they could take me and whispered " find me Please Ollie!"

They cam and pulled me away with much force. I didn't want to go. I wanted for me Ollie to complete our promise to each other. I gave after 5 minutes of struggling before go limp and letting them drag me. They opened and the door to where I was to meet my new master. I did not look up when he was there. I heard them asking if they wanted for me to be cleaned, and hair cut. The short response I heard was " only clean please"

They pulled me into the shower and scrub in places where they should not be touching me, I let the tears roll down my cheek but I didn't give the satisfaction of hearing me. They were so rough. I was given a new white dress and pushed toward a door, where they put and iron to hold my wrist and waist with chain to pull on. Then once again I was pushed through another door to my new master.

"I am you new Master Benjamin, but I wished to be called Jack" I heard a voice say. I nodded meekly and followed him put did not look up at him. I pulled me toward a black sleek town car. He went in first and I followed in the passenger seat. He muttered some directions to the driver. " Look at me." He commanded kindly. I looked up at him but keep my eyes down until he grabbed my face in his hands gently. I looked at him with tears in my eyes. He looked at me but looked away.

A/N: Tell me if you guys like or any critics please tell me so I can fix it up or continue but if you don't like it tell me.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

I am sorry I have been away so long. I am not going to make any excuses. But I kind of lost the feel to write, but now its back! I am currently writing the second and third chapter so please bare with me here. I also edited the first chapter, kind of made a little better. I am going to give it my all. Also if anyone wants to be my beta, please pm me because I have really bad grammar.

Also review and tell me what you think about it so far. I will be posting the second chapter by the end of this weekend and also maybe the third one too, depending on how far I get. And if you guys wants an inside on the inner working of Jack's head let me know! It'll be good I promise.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Cruel New World

The car suddenly came to a stop, I was shaking in my seat. I am not use to all this movement. I don't know what was happening, so I didn't dare to look up. Especially not after HE touched me. I was forced to look up as I was forcefully pulled forward. They kept pulling, until I finally stumbled out the car. The only other time I had been in a car was when they took me away from my mother. Unfortunately, when I stumbled out the car I feel directly on the ground.

As I picked myself off the ground, I see HIM towering over me. I quickly look back down but apparently that was not what he wanted. Because abruptly I am pulled hard toward him until all I can see and feel is HIM.

I feel his hand on me and I immediately jump back! But I was fast enough because I felt his hand gripping me on the neck. Instinctively I tried to remove his hands from me. As I do, I feel something as sharp as a needle flow through me. But I did not have the time to pay attention to it as I was struggling to breathe. Although I was trying to claw his hands away, it seemed to not be working. I began to struggle less as I began to feel light headed.

"Get up!"

I do so shakely, I am scared of what would happen to me. I just want to go back to the center, back to Oliver. Once I was finally able to get up, I looked around me and all I saw was a massive structure in front me. I have never seen anything like it my entire life. No that I have been able to see much anyways. Which instantly makes me more curious to see more. As my eyes continue to explore, I am pulled into this large structure.

Once we are inside, I am told to go to a white door. I don't know what is in there, but I am more scared of what will happen to me if I don't rather than what is in store for me. So I do, I gripped my own arm and went inside the door.

As soon as I stepped inside, I was met with three of them. I tried to turn back but the door was slammed shut. Where was HE? Why did HE leave me here! I tried my best to get the door to open and finally I resorted to pounding my fist on it as hard as I could. But neither of those things did much for me. I soon felt their hands wrap around my arms and my legs. I would not go down without a fight. I felt them strap me to something cold.

I frantically look around! I finally see one of them smiling down at me with a huge grin on his face. "Don't worry, this is going to be the best treatment you'll ever get..." I didn't like him at all he creeped me out. After he said that, they began to work. Everything they did, hurt. After what seemed like an hour or more, I just numbed myself out.

Sometime later, I could feel them unstrap me but I couldn't move. I really didn't know what was happening but I do remember being carried out and then blacking out.

It was so warm and soft. I've never experienced something like this before... I didn't want to open my eyes, it would go away if I I felt someone touch me ... OLIVER!

My eyes shot open but all I saw was blonde. Oliver wasnt blonde. Where am I?! Then everything comes back to me and I see HIM... I immediately jumped back away from him. Which caused me to fall down to the ground. I try to scramble up but he was already at my side. He seemed upset, he had a frown on his face.

He grabbed me by my hair, and whispered in my ear "You are MINE!"


End file.
